Some People Say
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Zach meets someone from his past who reveals a lot about him to his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Alright newish type story. Umm... I own nothing. Have fun reading this slash!

* * *

People like to say that things happen for a reason. Well, if the reason for this is for my heart to break again then things must be going to plan. I hoped that when I moved that I would never see him again, but I was stupid to assume something like that.

Sighing I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Things like this weren't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to come here. I thought that since he didn't want to become a scientist like me that I wasn't going to see him again.

Now I see how stupid I really was. I was hoping so much that I forgot about reality. I forgot that he actually did want to be a scientist just not the same as me. He wanted to work with bugs and slime while I wanted to work with bones.

I just don't know why he had to be accepted to the same place that I was working. I didn't get why he had to working under a person I consider my best friend, but what I didn't get the most was why after all these years and after the fact that he broke my heart he was still the most gorgeous person I know.

He didn't mean to break my heart, but he had to leave. He had to leave to save me. I never held it against him; I just wanted the person I loved the most to be with me. Now that he's back I can't help but let the feelings that I've always felt for him come back.

"Zach," Hodgins asked looking at me confused, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine," I said calmly, "Just thinking about how the victim could have died."

"Okay," he said nodding, "I'm going to go talk to Angela. See you later."

"Bye," I said looking away from him and back at the bones on the table.

Sighing I set the knife down and walked into my office. After I closed the door and pulled the curtains down I went into the corner of my office and pulled my legs to my chest. The tears that I was holding back started to fall once I did this.

I was crying so hard that I guess I didn't hear the door open because when I looked up I saw Angela and Hodgins looking down at me. Angela must have seen that I was crying because she kneeled next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong hun?" she asked softly.

I didn't trust my voice enough to say anything so I just shook my head and buried it into her neck. I guess she understood what I meant because she just started to rock me back and forth.

"What's going on?" I heard Dr. Brennan ask.

"Nothing," I said quickly getting up and wiping the tears away, "I'll go finish the bones."

Before anyone could say anything I walked out of the room and to the bones. I shook my head and started to look and the marks on the bones to see how the victim was murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

*Angela's Point of View*

"Oh my god," I said standing up after Zach left.

"Was he crying?" Booth asked his eyes wide.

"Ya," Hodgins said softly, "He was crying."

"I didn't even know Zach could cry," he said looking towards the door.

"Same here," I said tears forming in my eyes, "I have to find out what's wrong."

Running out of Zach's office I went to where the body was. Zach was hunched over the body with his shoulders shaking. I walked to him slowly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and turned him to me. I thought that he was going to push me off, but all he did was bury his head back in my neck and started to sob.

"Do you want to go someplace else?" I asked cautiously.

I felt Zach nod his head. The only thing I could guess was that he didn't trust his voice. Pulling him away from me I grabbed his hand and walked to my office. Closing and locking the door I pulled the curtain down and sat next to Zach who was on the floor.

"What's wrong, hun?" I asked running a hand threw his hair.

"He's back," Zach whispered.

"Who's back?" I asked slightly alarmed.

"Jayden," Zach said not raising his voice.

"Babe, you have to tell me who Jayden is," I said with a sigh.

"When I was ten I met this boy who was as smart as me, but better at interacting with people," Zach started to explain, "He wanted to be a writer and he became that, but some people didn't agree with what he was writing about. They said a gay guy couldn't possibly know what it's like to be human. Jayden just shrugged them off and continued to write. He was becoming famous when they came back.

They threatened him and the people he loved. One time when he went home his house was destroyed and all of his animals were dead. He knew it was the people who were threatening him, and he knew they wouldn't stop, so he quit writing. The people didn't stop though.

His mom was killed in a drive by and he was even more scared because he knew it was because of him. When he went to the police they said that they couldn't do anything to help the faggot losers and laughed. Jayden didn't know what to do so he moved. I haven't seen him since, until today at least."

"He's Hodgins new assistant," I said calmly.

"Ya," he said nodding.

"Does he know you're here?" I asked hugging him again.

"I ran before he saw me," he said sighing, "He broke my heart because he left to save me."

"You're gay?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Ya," he said timidly.

"And you love him," I said smiling.

"Ya," he said tears falling from his eyes again.

"He loves him back," a new voice said from the door way, "And he's sorry that he left, but if he didn't leave that he would have died. He also understands if Zach doesn't forgive him."


	3. Chapter 3

*Zach's Point of View*

"Jayden," I said looking at him.

"Hey Zach," he said with a sad smile, "If you want I can leave."

"No," I said standing up, "We need to talk."

"I agree," he said looking down.

"Angela this is Jayden Rain Chase," I said motioning to him, "Jayden this is Angela Montenegro."

"Hi Miss Montenegro," Jayden said smiling softly.

"Hello," she said smiling back, "And you can call me Angela."

"Thank you," he said nodding slightly.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said nodding back, "And I'll make sure no one comes in. Which reminds me, how did you get in?"

"I opened the door," he said softly, "I think your lock is broken."

"Oh," she said smiling, "Well, I'll make sure no one comes in."

"Thank you Angela," I said as she left.

Sighing I saw Jayden had shame in his eyes before he looked down. The truth be told I wasn't even mad at him. Looking at Jayden I saw that he had tears falling from his eyes as he looked at me.

"Jayden," I said walking to him, "Don't cry."

"I'm so sorry," he said the tears falling; "I hurt you so badly. I don't know how you're going to forgive me."

"I love you," I said smiling widely, "I could never be mad at you for long, and I know you only left to save me."

"I love you too," he said hugging me tightly.

When he pulled away from me I looked back at him and pulled him into a kiss. He gasped when I did this so I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He moaned into my mouth before tangling a hand in my hair and pulling me closer.

I pulled away from him when I felt like my lungs were burning. Looking at Jayden I saw that he had a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle at him before kissing him again.

"Aww," Angela said from the door way.

"Angela," I said pulling away from Jayden.

"That's so cute," she said grinning widely.

"Thank you," I said panting slightly.

"What are you watching?" Dr. Brennan asked walking to the room.

"Those two," she said pointing at us.

"Why?" Booth asked curiously.

"Because they're so cute together," Angela said before running to us and pulling us into a hug.

"Wait," Booth said mouth hanging open, "You're gay?"

"In the words of Jayden Rain Chase," I said smirking slightly, "Love transcends gender."

"So," Dr. Brennan said calmly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jayden Rain Chase," he said smiling shyly, "I'm the new assistant under Dr. Hodgins."

"Do you randomly kiss co-workers all the time?" she said with little anger.

"Only the ones that I love," he said grinning wildly.

"Wait a second," Booth said holding his hands up, "You love him."

"Actually," I started to say.

"It's a long story that starts with us knowing each other since we were ten," Jayden said smirking.

"So you guys are dating?" Booth said confused.

"Not anymore," I said looking down.

"I have to go though," Jayden said sadly, "I'll be back tomorrow for work."

Before I could say anything Jayden walked away. Sighing I looked away and walked back to the bones. I knew that I had just broken his heart, but I wasn't ready to be with him.


	4. Chapter 4

*Angela's Point of View*

"Oh my god," I said with a sigh, "Did you have to say that?"

"What did I say?" Booth asked defensively.

"You asked if they were dating," I said like it was obvious, "It was quiet clear that they both got hurt last time they saw each other."

"How was that obvious?" Bones asked cautiously.

"They were both looking at each other with love, but also fear," I said glaring at them.

"Why are they scared if they love each other?" Booth asked confused.

"Why aren't you guys together?" I asked before leaving to find Zach.

When I found Zach he was in his office lying on the floor. Sighing I walked in and laid next to him. He turned to me and wiped away the tears that had started to fall down his face again.

"I can't be with him yet," he said sadly, "I love him to death and I would die for him, but I can't be with him."

"I know," I said softly, "He hurt you by leaving and you've forgiven him for that, but you're afraid that if you and he get back together that you'll get hurt again."

"Exactly," he said angrily, "I know he understands, but I hate being the one that makes him do that puppy dog eye depressed look. When I see it I feel like my heart is breaking because I'm not making him happy."

"I think he knows all of this, but also knows that you aren't happy," I said rubbing his arm.

"I just want us to be together again," he said tears streaming down his face.

"I know," I said pulling him into another hug, "Maybe you two should start all over. Act like you haven't dated like you were just friends. If you fall in love with him again then you'll date again."

"That's a really good idea," he said smiling, "Thank you so much."

"You owe me," I said grinning.

"What do I have to do?" he asked cautiously.

"You have to come shopping with me," I said smirking.

"That sounds fun," he said nodding, "I saw a wonderful outfit that you would love, but I didn't know what size I should get you."

"Well," I said kissing his forehead, "Go find Jayden and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Thank you," he said before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

*Zach's Point of View*

I walked around hoping that Jayden had yet to leave. When I finally saw him he was about to get into his car. I quickly ran over to him and grabbed his arm. Turning him around I saw that the makeup he was wearing was now streaming down his face because of his tears.

"I want us to start over," I said trying to catch my breath, "I want to act like we didn't date so I can forget that you hurt me."

"I don't care what it takes I just want to be with you," he said smiling, "Hell I'll dance in the middle of the lab wearing a zebra print Speedo as long as it means being with you."

"I would love that," I said before pulling him into a kiss.

This kiss wasn't like the one that we had shared in Angela's office. The kiss was passionate and full of every emotion that we were both filling at the time. When I finally pulled back and looked into his eyes I saw that he was honest, I saw that he wasn't going to let anything tears us apart this time.


End file.
